1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle. In particular, the present invention relates to a motorcycle including lighting devices that are disposed to improve the visibility with respect to a third person.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the size of a motorcycle is smaller than a four-wheeled vehicle, such as a passenger car or a truck, the visibility of the motorcycle to a third person may deteriorate. There has been proposed a motorcycle where at least one lamp of a lamp system of a two-wheel vehicle is disposed below an axle on the front side of the rearmost portion of a front wheel or on the rear side of the front most portion of a rear wheel. This motorcycle has been disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-300488.
The motorcycle in the background art disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-300488 has a structure where a lamp is disposed on the lower side, which has not been seen in the past. Accordingly, it is effective in being easily noticeable. However, if a bank angle is increased during cornering, a first grounding point, i.e. a portion of the lamp mounted to a lower portion of a vehicle body, which initially comes in contact with the ground during banking, becomes a cover of the lamp. Therefore, when cornering is performed with a large bank angle, there is a concern that the lamp is affected.